Let It Go (Puppyshipping One-shot)
by SoulHikaru
Summary: Setsuko "Seto" Kaiba has been dating Jounouchi for a while now. She is finally able to express her true self around someone and take off the mask once in a e only problem? Anzu doesn't approve of their relationship,which leads to Seto's jealousy as if Anzu wanted Jou for herself. A little karaoke may just reveal her true self to everyone... (female Kaiba,puppyshipping)


A/N I found the Japanese version of Let it Go and got addicted xD it sounds amazing. Look up so you can scroll the lyrics while listening to this song. :) I haven't written any Yugioh (original) stories that I update,so this will be my first unabandoned story for the original Yugioh series! Let's hope this one-shot turns out well!

Note:Seto is younger and a bit shorter than Jou in this fic! I also do not own Yugioh and this song. Another thing? This story obviously has a genderbend/female Kaiba. The idea of this with yaoi doesn't seem to work.

Setsuko Kaiba was getting impatient.

Katsuya Jounouchi should've been here by now. He had called for a movie date which started at 6:00 PM,and he said to meet him at the park by 5:35.

She had dressed up casually:a graphic tank top with a Blue Eyes White Dragon on it,the usual combat boots,denim shorts,a KaibaCorp belt and trench coat. The casual parts were there just for him,and she grew to like them.

It was 5:39 but he still wasn't there.

Seto sighed. '_That mutt could have at least showed up early_,' she thought. She walked over to a nearby bench and sat on it,crossing her arms after checking her phone again. 5:20.

She thought about talking to him again and their past dates.

Like the time they just dueled and hung out,and he lost a billion times.

And that time where he spilled the cheesecake on her and licked it off her face,and she just laughed while licking some off of his face.

And the time they first paired up.

**Kaiba's POV **

_"Hey Kaiba,whatcha doin here?"_

_ I looked up to see a familiar face:Katsuya Jounouchi. _

_"Looks like the mutt decided to show up."_

_ I replied to him._

_ I just wanted to be by myself right now. I was feeling kind of stressed from all the work I had to do,and I had no new ideas. Mokuba was at a friend's house right now,and I was getting bored. I usually went into the park for a stroll when I was feeling uneasy,but I kinda had to hide it. Besides,no one could possibly understand. I was able to be alone in peace...until he showed up. _

_I guess my mood came into my words,because he made a look that seemed concerned. _

_"Kaiba,you don't exactly seem like yourself." I sighed. "Maybe I'm not...but that's really something you shouldn't worry about." _

_Jounouchi just rolled his eyes. "Hey,can I sit?" _

_"Yeah,whatever. I guess you can." He sat on the bench I was sitting on,but chose to sit next to me. _

_"You know you've been acting like this for the past few weeks,right?" _

_I turned my head to face him. "What are you talking about?" _

_"You're a little less cocky than usual,and you don't tease me very often anymore. It's a good thing,but something seems a bit off. Is anything bothering you?"_

_ Well,there was something. I just didn't want to reveal it to him. _

_"Kaiba,I know something's up." _

_"Okay,okay,it's just work,okay? God,it's no big deal." _

_"I want to ask you something."_

_ "Fine."_

_ "How come you don't want friends?" _

_My face fell. I never said I didn't want them,I'm just not comfortable with the idea. _

_"Um...well...uh..." _

_Jounouchi sighed. "I knew it,this isn't your true self,is it?" _

_"I guess it isn't." I said sadly. "I'm sorry I called you those things...and all that stuff...you know."_

_ I was kind of embarrassed to share my feelings with him. He wasn't someone I would talk about personal things with. _

_"Why are you holding back,Setsuko?" _

_That was the first time he called me by my first name. _

_"Jou..." _

_"Sensitive subject?" _

_"Yeah. It's just that,well,I was sent to an orphanage after my parents' deaths. Mokuba and I were bullied there,and we ended up getting adopted by Gozaburo. But his care was like child abuse to me...I wasn't very happy there. I thought I was nothing like him. I guess I was wrong...I'm just like him..." I put my head down. _

_Jounouchi was the one to become pale this time. He put his hand on my shoulder._

_ "I'm sorry about what I did too. I also have something to confess." _

_I looked up at him. "What would that be?" _

_"There's this really cute girl I have a crush on. I think she hates me,but I might be wrong." _

_"Why the hell are you telling me this?" I asked him. _

_"Because that girl is you." My eyes widened._

_ "So...will you be my girlfriend?" _

_Normally,I would've slapped him in the face. But I did something else that I would never do,something that seemed almost insane._

_ I kissed him. On the lips. _

_He was shocked to see my reaction,but kissed back and went with it. Shortly after,the kiss was broken._

_"I guess it's settled then. Soooooo...uh,want to have a date tomorrow?" _

_"Yeah,sure,mutt." _

_This time,I smiled,signalling him that I was just teasing. _

_"Good night,Blue Eyes," he said,grinning back as he left the park._

"Kaiba?"

Seto snapped out of her trance and looked up to see Anzu Mazaki in front of her.

"What brings you here?"

"I'm waiting for someone." Seto replied.

Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Exactly who are you waiting for?"

Seto rolled her eyes and didn't answer.

"Uh,are you gonna answer or what?"

Seto muffled Jou's name. "Jnochhh."

"What?"

"Jounouchi..."

Anzu's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. "What business do you have that has to do with him?!"

"Uh...he's my boyfriend?"

"Why would he want to date you?"

"Because he likes me,okay? He even admitted it!"

"I doubt it. I bet he's just dating you in exchange for something."

"Is _not_!"

"There's no point of dating him,Kaiba. You don't even have friends!"

"Thanks for the confidence booster,Anzu!" Seto shouted at her,with obvious sarcasm.

She ended up walking into the nearby restaurant. Sometimes people would go up on stage and perform,and the latest performance was by the duo moumoon*,singing the song Wild Child. As soon as they finished,she noticed Yugi and the gang at a nearby table,as well as Yami.

'_Oh shit,_' she thought.

She sat at an empty table by herself,and Anzu walked in at the same time.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hey Anzu," replied Yami.

A guy in his twenties walked up on stage. "What a lovely performance from moumoon! Our next performance will be one of our customers,who will be randomly selected!"

The stage lights were pointing in different directions and scanning the area for a possible singer. When they stopped...

"What a surprise,our chosen singer is Setsuko Kaiba! I expect a wonderful performance!"

The spotlight just _had_ to land on her. Seto could hear Anzu whining nearby.

She sighed and walked up on stage. Taking a deep breath,she whispered the song named into the announcer's ear.

As his eyes grew wide in shock,the music started to play.

"Furihajimeta yuki wa ashiato keshite (The snow has started to fall,and erases all footsteps  
Masshiro na sekai ni hitori no watashi As I'm all alone in this pure-white world  
Kaze ga kokoro ni sasayaku no The wind whispers to my heart  
Kono mama ja dame na da to" I can't stay like this)

The crowd began to whisper and murmur.

"Tomadoi kizutsuki (Confusion,hurt  
Dare nimo uchiakezu ni Unable to open up to anyone  
Nayandeta sore mo mou I'd troubled and worried  
Yameyou Let's stop this already)

Ari no mama no sugata miseru no yo (I'll show you how I truly am  
Ari no mama no jibun ni naru no I'll become my true self  
Nanimo kowakunai I'm not afraid of anything  
Kaze yo fuke Let the wind blow  
Sukoshi mo samukunai wa" I'm not the least bit cold.)

"She's a great singer," Yugi whispered.

"I never knew she could sing that well," murmured Honda as he took a bite of steak.

"Nayandeta koto ga (All of the worries I had  
Usoo mitai ne Seems like a lie  
Datte mou jiyuu yo After all,I'm now free  
Nandemo dekiru I can do anything

Dokomade yareru ka How far can I go?  
Jibun wo tameshitai no I want to test myself  
Sou yo kawaru no yo watashi That's right,I'm going to change

Ari no mama de sore he kaze ni notte As I truly am,I'll ride the wind into the sky  
Ari no mama de tobidashitemiru no As I truly am,I'll try taking flight  
Nidoto namida wa nagasanai wa" I won't shed tears ever again)

The music that played when Elsa created her ice castle played. Seto took another deep breath and continued the song.

"Tsumetaku daichi wo tsutsumikomi (Cold envelops the earth  
Takaku maiagaru omoi egaite I draw my feelings soaring high up into the sky  
Hanasaku koori no kesshou no youni Like the crystallization of icy flowers blooming  
Kagayateitai mou kimeta no!" I want to shine;I've already decided)

Seto slowly took off her trench coat,then right before the next line of lyrics,she twirled and threw it into the air,like the way Elsa threw her crown out.

"Kore de ii no jibun wo suki ni natte (I'm fine as I am,I've come to like myself  
Kore de ii no jibun shinjite I'm fine as I am,I believe so myself  
Hikari abinagara As I bask in the light,  
Arukidasou I'll begin walking  
Sukoshi mo samukunai wa" I'm not the least bit cold)

As she walked off stage,the crowd gave her applause and she spotted a certain blonde near Yugi's friends.

"Jounouchi?"

He turned to face her and smiled.

"You're an amazing singer,Seto. I heard the whole thing,and I'm sorry I'm late."

She remembered the movie date and checked her phone. 5:51.

"Hey Jou,I think we should go before we miss the movie. Which one is it again?"

"It's that new movie...Getaway,right?"

"Sweet. Hurry up,will you?"

"I'm coming,I'm coming,just wait!"

As the couple walked out,she heard the group murmur about why she sang the song. They were beginning to realize her true self. Seto smiled and winked at Anzu as she left the restaurant with Jounouchi,leaving Anzu stunned.

*moumoon is not supposed to be capitalized. The name is lowercase :P

A/N Ironically...that took me two hours to write -.- Here you go guys,I hope you enjoyed this! I also don't own the movie Getaway,that's an actual movie :P


End file.
